


Drabble Dump

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, Boys' Love, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles focusing on Aomine/Kuroko pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reserved only for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [HoneyBuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBuns/gifts), [Artydandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artydandy/gifts).



> I swear to god, these boys are like the anime representation of Arashi. Just sayin’.
> 
> set during GoM's Teiko days~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pissed off Midorima and Oblivious Aomine. 
> 
> And Tetsu being the adorable guy, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, don't we just love these two?

“Could you please stop with that?” Midorima’s voice raises slightly, just the slightest bit, but everyone could tell that the green-haired teen is actually trying his best not to scream on their faces out of sheer frustration (or embarrassment, no one could tell because Midorima’s expressions seldom changes, no matter what his mood is). 

“Stop with what, exactly?” Aomine cooly regards the other teen, body shifting just the tiniest bit enough to spare his green-eyed teammate a glance. 

Midorima does this thing with his fingers, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together before he reaches up to rearrange his glasses, still looking thoroughly frustrated (or more like disgusted, if Aomine is going to be really honest about it). 

“ _That_ –“ Midorima says, or at least starts to, pointedly staring at _him_ – at _them_ – mouth twisting into a semblance of grimace, like he’s actually contemplating between pointing out the obvious and stalking away to probably save his sanity, or at least whatever is left of it. 

“ _This?”_ Aomine blinks, then shifts a bit to accommodate the moving weight on top of his lap before letting his arms wound around the smaller figure’s waist to pull him closer, then leaning down to nuzzle his nose on top of the smaller figure’s sky-blue hair.

 

Midorima looks about ready to cry. 

“Don’t cry, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko helpfully tells him, squinting at the green-haired teen before he leans back comfortably against Aomine’s chest. “If you want me to sit on your lap too, I will -- you only need to ask,” 

Aomine starts saying something about ‘like hell I will let you do that, Tetsu!’ and how his lap is literally reserved only for Kuroko, only half-way finishing it when the next time Aomine opens his mouth, he is met with a flying magazine (the latest Vivi issue with Kise on cover) and Midorima stalking out, grumbling about why people lacking propriety couldn’t just go ahead and die.

“You’re just jealous, admit it!” Aomine grouses, rubbing at his abused temple (where the magazine hit him), and makes faces behind Midorima’s back. 

Midorima, with all the grace of a deity, simply flips his hand at him and continues walking. 

“Jealous,” Aomine mumbles to Kuroko’s hair, mindful of the way Kuroko’s mouth turns up just the slightest bit in return. 

“Quiet please, Aomine-kun,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The girl he's not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, OTP baby :D

“Seriously, Tetsu –“ Aomine tries for the nth time, nudging the tiny piece of fabric right under Kuroko’s nose. “Just try it on – would it hurt if you’d only try it on? Just once, come on,” Aomine grumbles. 

Sometimes – no, most of the times, Kuroko finds himself questioning the mechanics of the universe (and his sanity, too) most especially when it involves Aomine. He thinks he has mostly pinned down the few (and he meant _few_ ) reasons why this sorry excuse for a human being is the love of his fucking life when anyone with half a brain could tell how much of an idiot he is for actually falling for someone like Aomine. 

He doesn’t, and that’s all there is to it. 

He scrunches his nose and does his best to look unconcerned, even though it proves to be sorely difficult what with the way Aomine keeps swinging the tiny piece of white, satiny fabric in front of his face. 

“No,” he says, keeping a straight face and wishing he could Ignite Pass Aomine into unconsciousness just to shut him up.

“Why the hell not?” Aomine gripes, looking increasingly irritated and Kuroko vaguely accepted the fact that there is something gravely wrong with him when instead of thinking of ways he could knock Aomine out, he finds himself wanting to kiss him -- badly. Damn it. 

He sighs. “Because –“ he says, then pause to stare at the tiny piece of fabric swinging right at his face. “ – I don’t think it’ll fit, Aomine-kun,” 

Aomine blinks, then snorts, and Kuroko immediately regrets even opening his mouth to talk, most especially when Aomine grins and steps forward, leaving him no chance to back away as fast as he supposed he could. 

“Now now, you won’t know it if you’re not going to try, right? Come on,” Aomine says with a grin so wide Kuroko is afraid his face will split in half, cringing when Aomine all but reaches down to grab his hips with one hand as he uses the other to push Kuroko’s shorts down his feet. 

“Let me help you, Tetsu,” Aomine whispers, next to his ear and Kuroko outright shiver despite himself, finds Aomine’s arms to be strong enough to hold him upright as he lets Aomine undress him while Aomine breathes words into his neck.

The next time he opens his eyes, Aomine is on his knees, pupil blown wide as he stares at his handiwork.

“God damn it, Tetsu –“ Aomine curses, licks his lips as he trails a finger up along Kuroko’s milky thigh, mouth twisting into a semblance of something that makes the muscles on Kuroko’s belly tight. He tries to speak but no words came out, and Aomine takes the moment to appreciate the view before he realizes Aomine is leaning in and attaching his mouth against the curls of fine hairs peppering Kuroko’s navel. 

“A-Aomine-kun –“ 

“You’re so hot like this, fuck, you have no idea what I want to do to you right now,” Aomine whispers, more like hisses and Kuroko hardens all at once, making Aomine whine low on his throat. 

Aomine leans forward again, nuzzles his nose against the bulge on Kuroko’s panties, fingers splaying behind Kuroko to keep him in place. 

“I-It’s a little tight,” Kuroko complains half-heartedly, shifting a little to reach down and adjust himself but Aomine’s hand stops him before he could do (or touch) anything. 

“It’s perfect, Tetsu,” Aomine pants, breath ragged as he kneels up and tries to lick his way inside the waistband of Kuroko’s panties, moaning to himself when Kuroko all but grab his hair and tugs. 

“Oh ---“

“Yes,” Aomine says, harshly, standing up and without another word he picks Kuroko up until Kuroko ended up with his legs twined around Aomine’s legs. 

“What –“ 

“I’m going to fuck you, Tetsu,” Aomine breathes, licks a wet line from Kuroko’s chin to his throat as Aomine walks the rest of the way towards their bedroom. “I’m going to fuck you with that thing on and you’re going to let me,” 

“But Aomine-kun --” 

Aomine bites his ear and squeezes his ass. “No buts, Tetsu,” Aomine growls and puts him down on the bed, his tanned body covering his. “I will do it and you are going to let me,” Aomine says, kneading at his butt and kissing him. 

The only thing he could do is moan his response and let Aomine do what he wants to. 

Not that he has any complaints anyway.

 

 

 


	3. All you wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He isn’t sure where the others had gone off, but after Satsuki had dumped him on this very chair, placed the cup of steaming coffee in front of him while she made sure he wasn’t about to fall asleep on his face, she whirled away with the excuse of calling someone important – must be that stupid Kagami, he wonders, but then chose to ignore his nagging curiousity in favor of keeping himself from thinking about his bestfriend and Tetsu’s bestfriend doing something else – together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one on to add on this drabble dump :D
> 
> Aomine/Kuroko (but so little Kuroko, heh) and Kise being Kise :D

 

“The hell am I doing here? It’s too fucking early!” he whines into his cup, wishing the steam of the freshly brewed coffee’s enough to alert his senses.

It’s not, and he thinks it is mostly Kise’s fault, and Satsuki’s; or maybe Midorima’s, or Tetsu’s but no, (no, probably Akashi’s, but, whatever), grumbling under his breath when all he got in return is a sort-of breathy laugh from his bastard companion. 

He really doesn’t get why, of all the fucking times, Akashi chose this day to contact them (except Tetsu, because Akashi had said “Tetsuya needs to keep practicing – he will need every single thing he could learn before he faces me”) when he barely got an hour of sleep the night before (not that he’s complaining, because, damn it if staying up all night fucking Tetsu’s brain out till the wee hours of the morning wasn’t worth it, because it did and, hell yeah). Midorima came in early, as expected of the asshole, followed by Kise and Murasakibara, before he and Satsuki strolled in fifteen minutes after them. 

As usual, Akashi hasn’t arrived yet and it wouldn’t surprise him if Akashi ends up appearing an hour later, unapologetic, as usual. 

As expected of the royal jerk.

He isn’t sure where the others had gone off, but after Satsuki had dumped him on this very chair, placed the cup of steaming coffee in front of him while she made sure he wasn’t about to fall asleep on his face, she whirled away with the excuse of calling someone important – must be that stupid Kagami, he wonders, but then chose to ignore his nagging curiousity in favor of keeping himself from thinking about his bestfriend and Tetsu’s bestfriend doing something else – _together._  

The image alone is enough to make the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end and he shivers, thinks that it is better to keep thinking of the things he plans to do with Tetsu the next time they see each other, rather than wanting to keep track of what his bestfriend and Tetsu’s stupid new light are up to when they think he and Tetsu are not looking. Ugh. 

He moans, still feeling too sleepy to be properly coherent but who cares? He’s not supposed to be out of bed so early, so they could very well deal with all his grumblings and mutterings, not that anyone gives a shit about it anymore than Satsuki would (or Tetsu, if he happens to be here), but, damn, he just want to go back to sleep right about now. 

He yawns, feels his neck cracks in seven different places and wishes he could just sprawl right there and go back to sleep if he could. The only thing stopping him is the fact that Satsuki’s probably be back right about now and he wouldn’t want to risk getting kicked at in important (and delicate) places just to give her the satisfaction of kicking him awake the way she always claimed she does when he’s being a lazy ass – at least more than the usual. 

He yawns again, not even bothering slapping a hand over his mouth to cover it and wonders if it’s a good idea to ditch this stupid early morning meeting in favor of hunting Tetsu down – he’s probably back at Seirin now and practicing with the rest of the team – maybe he could amuse himself with hanging out with the rest of them and poke fun at Bakagami (if he’s there and not mooning at his very own bestfriend) while he’s at it, too. 

“Early? Aominechi, it’s eleven o’clock, almost an hour before lunch time and you’re sleepy? Are you okay?” Kise says from his left and he slightly tilts his head to squint at the babbling blond, imagining the many ways he could ruin Kise’s face without using his hands. He smirks at one particularly bloody image but Kise cuts in through his thoughts by mumbling something about forgetting to text Kurokochi as he grabs for his phone, mumbles blah blah blah Kurokochi under his breath and Aomine feels appropriately justified to kill Kise right then and there. 

Well, it’s just understandable for him to feel this way, most especially when the person he’s sure Kise is messaging now is the person he spent the night (and the rest of this morning, too) fucking like he couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Had a long night, what’s it to you?” he grumbles, but he could already taste the sweet tang of revenge at the tips of his tongue when Kise merely stops typing and tips him a curious glance. 

“Well, considering the fact that it’s the middle of the day and you’re supposed to be a healthy teenage male who --” Kise retorts and blinks, then grimaces when the corners of his mouth tilts upwards, his eyes shining with mischief. “Oh no no – no please, Aominechi; I know you’re about to say something and it’s probably about Kurokochi but please, please, spare me the details –“ 

He grins. “I haven’t even said anything!” he retorts, faking annoyance but he knows Kise could read him like an open book with the way he is grinning like that. 

“But you’re about to –“

“Well, since I’m pretty certain you have no intention of knowing what I did to Tetsu last night, and this morning before he left, too, I won’t say anything. No way I’m telling you, Mr. Famous Model, that Tetsu spent the early hours of last night bent over on his hands and knees while I hammer him from behind, or that Tetsu never stopped moaning my name when I swallowed him whole and let him come to the back of my throat! No way, I’m not telling, because –“ 

“Dai-chan, what the hell!” Momoi screams bloody murder, but oh, the cat’s out of the bag so Aomine doesn’t really care much. 

“Oh god, Momochi, let me die! Please, kill meeeee!” Kise drawls, hands clutching the front of his shirt and looking at Aomine with pure loathing and horror. 

Aomine tips him a wink and barely able to dodge Momoi’s attempt at thwarting him with her planner. Not that he intends to but he guesses a little pain is no match with the satisfaction he surely felt upon seeing Kise’s horrified face.  

 

 


	4. Sweeter than chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki makes a face at him through the mirror and he promptly laughs at her. “It means, dumbass, that not everyone who loves basketball like you do has resigned themselves to marrying their beloved balls instead of finding someone to share the rest of their life with,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Next will be Aomine's revenge on ‘White Day’ XD

Daiki doesn’t really know what it is about Valentine ’s Day that makes it so special. Aside maybe from the amount of chocolate one could get from so many stupid girls (on the case of Kise and Kise’s stupid face), but since he’s not Murasakibara, the thought of getting that much sweets isn’t really an entirely enticing thing to begin with.

He mentions this to Satsuki and gets an elegant eye-roll in return, and Satsuki preempting herself from fixing her hair to preaching him about important things other than basketball.

“Not everyone is like you, Dai-chan,” Satsuki tells him in between her attempt at evening out her blush on, as Daiki watches her do stuffs to herself through the mirror. They’re at Satsuki’s room and he’s supposed to go out and play street ball with a couple of losers he met there a week ago but he’s too lazy to get up now, yawning as he follows Satsuki’s fingers and Satsuki’s graceful way of dusting powder onto her cheeks.

He snorts. “I don’t think I’d even want to know what exactly you mean by that, Satsuki,” he counters, trying to hide his yawns against the back of his hand.

Satsuki makes a face at him through the mirror and he promptly laughs at her. “It means, dumbass, that not everyone who loves basketball like you do has resigned themselves to marrying their beloved balls instead of finding someone to share the rest of their life with,”

“Jeez, Satsuki, it’s not like you’re much better,” he complains, lying back comfortably on Satsuki’s bed as Satsuki walks the way from her dresser to the bed, kicks Daiki’s legs dangling at the edges of the bed lightly. “What? It’s the truth, isn’t it? You’re lying if you say you can date a guy who couldn’t tell the difference between a lay-up and a dunk, and I know a guy whom you thought you liked a lot but then decided to dump him the minute he told you he hated basketball,”

“That was because he’s a complete douche, Dai-chan,” Satsuki counters and bends down to grab her purse. “not to mention the fact that he tried to get in my pants on our first date,”

Daiki rises from the bed with a resounding growl. “You didn’t tell me that,” he says, baring his teeth. “Where the fuck does that guy lives again?”

Satsuki giggles and bends down again to kiss Daiki’s cheek. “Forget about him, that happened a very long time ago,”

“Hmm, whatever; just hope we don’t crossed paths again because trust me, the next thing he’ll be doing is grappling for the floor where his teeth are scattered everywhere. Or, he’s lucky if I let him get away without one of his balls dangling around his neck while I parade him around naked; that should teach him how to respect women,” he grouches, suddenly feeling murderous and feeling entirely unapologetic about it.

“Aomine-kun, please refrain from threatening to dismember guys who wants to date Momoi-san, it’s completely un-called for,” a quiet voice added itself on the conversation and he finds himself grinning despite himself recognizing that voice as Satsuki shrieks in a very unadult-like fashion and throws herself to the newly-arrived person, her shapely arms she wraps around the other guy’s neck.

“Tetsu-kun!”

“Oi, Tetsu, what are you doing here?” Daiki asks, and contemplates between hauling himself up to untangle Satsuki’s arms from trying to choke Tetsu and simply watching the two from where he is.

It has been a while since he last saw Tetsu and he didn’t think they’d be able to see each other again, much more hang out together the way they used to back in middle school (not that he’s expecting it, but well,) after Seirin won the Winter Cup Finals. At least he didn’t expect things to go back to how they were before he ruined everything, including his and Tetsu’s friendship mostly because of his useless ‘The only one who can beat me is me’ crap.

And then realization dawned to him when Satsuki finally pulls herself away from Tetsu and blushes prettily when Tetsu holds out a box of what could only be -- chocolates.

“Hey hey hey, don’t tell me you two are -- ?” he pauses, and the horrible realization sinks in further when Satsuki simply looks down and takes the box out of Tetsu’s hand.

“He’s waiting for you outside, Momoi-san,” Tetsu murmurs afterwards and Daiki sees his bestfriend nods yet again, and a few strands of her pink hair falling like a curtain over her face.

Waiting outside? Who’s waiting outside – “Oi, Tetsu, what the hell are you –“ he stands up abruptly, and it took him only three big strides until he is standing Satsuki, grabbing for Satsuki’s elbow and eyeing Tetsu contemplatively.

“Calm down, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu tells him, his blank expression remains in place as he tries to tune Satsuki’s complains out in favor of listening to Tetsu’s explanation. He thinks he sees a flash of red hair from somewhere behind Tetsu but he couldn’t be so sure, eyes narrowed at Tetsu’s unwavering gaze and feeling a little unsure of what he should say next.

“Calm down?” he tries, tugging at Satsuki’s elbow until Satsuki’s back hits the front of his chest. He’s angry and he doesn’t even know – must be the fact that he’s not expecting any of these, whatever the hell this is.

“Dai-chan, aren’t you over-reacting?” Satsuki tells him, her tone is low and she sounded a little exasperated. “Seriously, I told you about this date last week and you agreed, didn’t you?”

Huh? He really couldn’t remember but. “You didn’t tell me you’d be going out with Tetsu,” he tells her, mindful of the fact that he sounded like he’s blaming her.

Satsuki tugs herself free from his makeshift trap around her and she turns to face him completely, her lips pouting.

“Who said I was going out with Tetsu-kun?” she demands, hands on her hips; Daiki gapes at her – so the one waiting outside is --?

He blinks. “Oh no, no don’t tell me you –“

“Momoi-san agreed to go out on a date with Kagami-kun,” Tetsu confirms Daiki’s fears for him, completely unperturbed that Daiki is about to scream bloody murder on his face. But before he could do any of that – “and you were there when Kagami-kun asked her; well, you pretty much agreed with it when Kagami-kun asked you if it was alright to take Momoi-san out on a date today,”

He did? “I did?” he asks; he really don't remember anything about it though.

Satsuki and Tetsu both nod their heads in agreement. “I can’t believe you forgot about it, Dai-chan,” Satsuki complains, but not without so much fondness. Well to be honest, he also couldn’t believe he’d forget such important things.

He looks down at Tetsu and completely misses the way Satsuki side-steps them both, pushes Tetsu inside her room till Tetsu ends up colliding with him and closes the door behind her so quick that Daiki is only able to sputter nonsense into Tetsu’s hair when he grabs at Tetsu’s shoulder to steady him.

“Damn sneaky woman,” he mutters, grumbling under his breath as Tetsu slowly steadies himself on his feet and looks up at him.

“I guess I’d have to do the same if I was in her shoes,” Tetsu says with a hint of teasing on his tone. “Since it’s kind of hard to go against you when you think the guy doesn’t deserve a chance to know Momoi-san,”

He ends up blinking at Tetsu, unable to say anything wise to retort to that until Tetsu reaches behind him and produces a smaller box than the one he handed Satsuki earlier, raising his head and meeting Daiki’s eyes.

“W-What is this?” he finds himself asking, although he already have an inkling; he looks down and sees the way Tetsu is trying to cover the blush on his cheeks by rubbing his face, mouth twitching just the tiniest bit.

“For you,” Tetsu mumbles and turns back around, reaching for the door handle and opening it without another word, leaving Daiki gaping at his back.

Daiki looks down and bites his tongue, but couldn’t suppress his grin when his eyes see the label at the box that reads ‘For Someone Special’.

He pockets the box and goes out to check if Tetsu hasn’t disappeared in thin air.

 


	5. Worth the wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about that is enough to send the proverbial butterflies inside his belly into a fluttering frenzy, cursing under his breath repeatedly and thinking whether he’d be able to hand the tiny box to Tetsu without making a fucking scene – like, maybe if he could stop his stupid fingers from shaking or his stupid voice from quivering, that’d be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in love with Dai-chan <3

“Just give it to him and be done with it,” was what Satsuki’s reply to the question he couldn’t help but ask himself again right now – pacing around the back entrance of Seirin’s building like a common stalker. His right hand moves to touch the lump on his slacks’ side pocket absently, tracing the hard edges of it and imagining, not for the first time, what would be Tetsu’s reaction once he has set his eyes on it.

Thinking about that is enough to send the proverbial butterflies inside his belly into a fluttering frenzy, cursing under his breath repeatedly and thinking whether he’d be able to hand the tiny box to Tetsu without making a fucking scene – like, maybe if he could stop his stupid fingers from shaking or his stupid voice from quivering, that’d be awesome.

But he guesses those are actually out of the question, when the main point would be to explain what the hell he is doing here – he just wishes Tetsu is kind enough not to bring that stupid Kagami along, it’s already difficult enough to think of how he should act the minute Tetsu –

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsu’s voice cuts in through his thoughts, making him jump in shock; it took him a couple of minutes to calm himself enough to look around and find Tetsu staring expectantly up at him.

Like always, Tetsu’s expression betrayed nothing – he looks as calm and collected as he remembers him to be, and a complete opposite of what he probably looks like at the moment. He could feel his sweat gathering at the corners of his temple and he swallows, bites the inside of his cheek when Tetsu simply inclines his head and blinks at him.

It’s stupid, really, to feel entirely nervous about this when he knows he’s not supposed to; he’s not the one who started this, anyway – he’s not the one who made the first move and tilted their otherwise safely-grounded friendship around a bit, and really, he’s just returning the favor, isn’t he?

But he knows that’s just not it, because no matter how evil Tetsu is sometimes, Tetsu does not do things half-heartedly or lead people on just for the heck of it, that’s just not his style. He may joke about some things, may make evil retorts about others but Aomine knows Tetsu to be someone who treasures those he loves and who lets them know about what he feels for them straight on (through action, mostly, because words and Tetsu doesn’t always get along very well and he knows this too).

“He gave you chocolates on Valentine’s Day, Dai-chan – isn’t that enough hint?” was what Satsuki told him “and really,” she said, “it would be stupid of you to think that he likes you only as a friend.”

Okay, so he can probably blame Satsuki and Satsuki’s meddling self as well, but.

Okay, problem here is, well, he doesn’t know how to begin.

“Do you need some more time to think things over, Aomine-kun? I can leave and just come back whenever you’re ready to talk to me,” Tetsu says, sounding like he’s mocking Aomine but for all it’s worth, Aomine thinks he hears the slight quiver in Tetsu’s voice.

Man up, he tells himself as his fingers reaches down to take the small box he kept there, breathing in a lungful of air before he hands the said box over to Tetsu.

“What is this?” Tetsu asks, seemingly clueless; Aomine wonders why that is the case when he supposes this is to be expected. Tetsu gave him chocolates on Valentine’s Day, and though Tetsu’s not a girl, he supposes giving him back something for White Day is only sort of customary, or something. Whatever.

Tetsu eyes the box a little warily, but the way the corners of his mouth tilt just a little bit is enough to send Aomine’s insides into a puddle of something gooey and unfamiliar, at least whenever Tetsu is within breathing distance. Shit.

“It’s just, well, s-something to –“ he stutters, then swallows the lump on his throat and tries it again with, “Just a little gift to –“ oh fuck, he can’t do it properly, can he?

Tetsu doesn’t even waste time in opening the small box, his careful fingers prodding it open and Aomine wants to stop him, but Tetsu sure could move fast if he wants to and before Aomine realizes it, the box is open and Tetsu is holding the content in between his thumb and forefinger, expression caught in between amusement and something else.

Aomine realizes he’s spouting nonsense things like ‘Just so you know, you won’t have to be late all the time and it sort of compliments your black wrist bands just fine’ whatever the hell those mean, before Tetsu could even comment about the watch with white leather band and its pretty, black-and-white round face.

“It’s lovely, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu says after a long beat, when he has the watch securely placed around his wrist and has Aomine’s tie wrapped around his other hand, tugging Aomine down for a kiss.

“Thank you,” he follows, mostly through Aomine’s mouth and Aomine thinks, as he kisses Tetsu back, one hand finding the small of Tetsu’s back to steady him while the other he places round the back of Tetsu’s neck, why in hell he didn’t do this sooner.

 

 


	6. Back to one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But things are different now – he’s older, they both are, and no matter how painful the past was, they managed to get over it; it wasn’t easy dealing with the aftermath either, partly because he saw what had become of the man he had only loved the next time they met, and that was what he regretted most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, last week's episode of Kurobas made me cry buckets of tears. My OTP, oh my god :((((

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko calls for what seemed like the thirtieth time in the last ten minutes, and trying his hardest to wriggle away from Aomine’s suffocating version of an embrace and getting a mouthful of copper-blue hair instead when he stupidly tried to look down to where Aomine’s head is buried under his chin.

He does his best to spit the hair out his mouth without spitting out words of curses at the same time. “I c-can’t breathe, Aomine-kun,” he says, changing strategies halfway because it doesn’t hurt to try different approaches if it would mean getting his freedom back, or at least his hands back where he could see them.

Aomine merely stirs, breathes warm breaths against Kuroko’s neck and slightly loosens his hold around Kuroko, but still not loose enough to let him go.

Kuroko sighs and wriggles a little, tries if he could pull his other arm from where Aomine has it firmly clasped down his side.

“At least give me my arms back so I can hug you back,” he tells Aomine’s hair, softly as if he’s coaxing a small animal out from its hiding instead of a grown man; then he carefully leans down to press his mouth against the nearest part of Aomine he can reach (which is his head, apparently) when Aomine barely shifted to acknowledge his request, still getting a mouthful of Aomine’s hair but he guesses it’s okay for the way Aomine has, though reluctantly, lets his right arm go.

“You do know you’re lying half on top of me, right? And that you’re heavier than you think and that I’d probably end up out of dead in the next few minutes because of suffocation if you don’t get off me, right?” he says, but at least now he is free to run his fingers through Aomine’s short hair.

Aomine’s only response to this is the slight tilt of his head and the warm press of his mouth against Kuroko’s throat. He smiles and slides his palm down the base of Aomine’s skull, cupping Aomine’s nape and aiming another kiss, this time to the side of Aomine’s temple.

“I’m not going anywhere, Daiki,” he whispers, feels Aomine’s body stills at that, before Aomine’s body starts shaking, and the place where Aomine’s face is mashed against, Kuroko realized is getting damper and damper every passing second.

“T-Tetsu,” he hears Aomine say his name for the first time, and he swears the sound of it is enough to remind of him of the pain they both went through in the past, of the misery he had to endure all by himself when he turned around and left.

But things are different now – he’s older, they both are, and no matter how painful the past was, they managed to get over it; it wasn’t easy dealing with the aftermath either, partly because he saw what had become of the man he had only loved the next time they met, and that was what he regretted most.

He knew he should have stayed instead of walking away, should have been there to hold Aomine’s hand instead of trying to find someone else to replace him, or at least someone to knock some sense back into Aomine’s head without all the fuzz and dramas they all went through for it.

Because even then he knew no one could take Aomine’s place, he knew that more so now, but at least the one good thing that came out from all of it was Kagami-kun, and the fact that after all of these, he got Aomine back.

Still, he knows he couldn’t blame Aomine during these times, when the lurking fear of losing what they’ve just gotten back returns full-force because he sometimes feel it too, and he knows the only thing he could do to reassure Aomine that he’s staying is to let Aomine hold onto him like this and lets him, lets him lets him.

One tiny shift and Aomine is quickly there to tug him back, warm lips pressing against his skin as Aomine shakes and shudders, wordless sobs escaping his lips when Kuroko curls his palm round the back of Aomine’s neck and leans in to breath his promises against Aomine’s jaw.

“Settle down, Daiki,” he whispers softly, eyes closing at the feel of Aomine’s shuddery breath against his neck, “I promise, I’m not going to leave you again – never again,”

Aomine doesn't say anything this time either, but it doesn't matter. Because though he feels that familiar invisible fist closing around his heart, it isn't as painful as it is before -- he closes his eyes and holds Aomine, holds him till he stops shaking and does his best to anchor Aomine to the ground.

 

 

 


	7. When you need me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s sort of a stupid standing game between them (at least for him and Kise) eversince Kise officially joined the team, or the starting line-up to be precise, that whoever Tetsu invites over at his house first gets the ‘official’ title of being Tetsu’s bestfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama, drama drama :D

It’s sort of a stupid standing game between them (at least for him and Kise) eversince Kise officially joined the team, or the starting line-up to be precise, that whoever Tetsu invites over at his house first gets the ‘official’ title of being Tetsu’s bestfriend (because Kise wouldn’t shut up about it being himself, and of course, he’s not going to just stand there and do nothing while Kise walks around telling everyone about this lie). 

No way, because for one, he is Tetsu’s light as Tetsu is his shadow, and you don’t give anyone that kind of title unless you want to be bonded with that person for life. And really, he enjoys slapping that fact to Kise’s face over and over again just because he can, and because it feels really good to see the way Tetsu would try to hide his amusement by turning away from his and Kise’s bickering, but always failing.

Those little things he came to notice eversince he realized Kise’s fawning over Tetsu more than he ought to, feeling the proverbial punch of jealousy whenever he sees the easy way Kise throws his arm across Tetsu’s shoulders as if he has any right to do so. 

But to be invited over at Tetsu’s household for this specific reason?, he doesn’t think so. 

To say that he was ecstatic when he received a mail with an address on it from Tetsu that morning, and then followed by another that said ‘ _Come over? 3 o’clock is fine if you’re free’_ afterwards is a little bit of an understatement. He was pretty much vibrating with nervous energy the entire time he was waiting for the time to pass, all the while trying to keep himself from whipping his phone out and messaging Kise to boast about Tetsu’s invitation in fear of getting followed while he’s on his way to Tetsu’s. He knows there’s a bit of overreaction on his part there, but it doesn’t hurt to be extra careful; Kise tends to act a little extreme when it comes to Tetsu, afterall. 

But standing here, now, watching the faces of those people as they move around the house, and feeling a lot like he is all by himself despite these many people around him because he’s lost Tetsu the minute he lets his eyes wander in shock. Things still doesn’t sink in until he hears the distant sound of someone else’s sobs, the hush murmurs following it closely after, his eyes finally gazing to the framed photo of presumably Tetsu’s grandmother standing at the corner, and presumably Tetsu’s father hugging a blue-haired woman close to his chest as they kneel at the very center of the room. 

His eyes narrows everything down until his gaze finds Tetsu, who is trying to walk his way out of the crowd and into a door that Daiki suspects leads outside; Tetsu’s shoulders are stiff but his steps are wobbly, and Daiki doesn’t even pause to think about following Tetsu as he snakes his way through the crowd of mourning people.

When he steps out of the door, he finds Tetsu sitting down at the wooden floor, stiff as rock; he stands there contemplating whether leaving him alone is a better option, but thinks against it when he sees Tetsu shifts to bury his face against his arms. 

“It’s still hot out here,” he thinks he hears Tetsu say, surprised that he’s even talking and Daiki finally gives up thinking about leaving and crosses the small distance between them till he’s standing on Tetsu’s left, folds his legs and sits down next to Tetsu without saying anything. Tetsu raises his head and regards him with a gentle nod but Daiki could swear Tetsu’s gaze is blank, like he’s gazing past through him, his eyes are like pools of very bright, transparent glass. Daiki feels himself shiver without knowing why, his throat feels drier than the air out here. 

“T-Tets –“ 

“But at least being around less people beats being surrounded with them, most especially if you don’t know them,” Tetsu follows, unblinking; Daiki wishes he knows the right words to say during moments like this, but he doesn’t. 

So he settles with, “I can totally relate to that,” he says, thinking of his childhood friend and the way she fusses over him like he hasn’t grown up at all, and the way she acts like his second mother every goddamn time they were together. Tetsu looks at him like he doesn’t know what he’s talking about and so he offers Tetsu a shrug and says, “Well, I’m sure you have met my second mother,” Tetsu blinks at this and he sighs, “Satsuki,” he breathes, as if her name alone is enough to answer Tetsu’s unspoken question. 

“Momoi-san?” says Tetsu, still looking slightly lost, then, “Ah, because she takes care of you like you’re her very own child,” 

He keeps himself from snickering but he’s pretty sure he still made some very interesting sound from the back of his throat when Tetsu all but shook his head at him. 

“That’s – oh well, she’s pretty much like that since we were little, taking over the job of my mom when we’re outside the house,” he says, completely forgetting the reason why they’re out here in the first place. “It’s getting frustratingly suffocating sometimes, and really, I think I’d be glad to get her out of my hair forever if only –“ 

“My grandmother was like that too,” Tetsu cuts him off, his tone missing the earlier warmth and in its place something Daiki is well-versed with now; he freezes, mentally smacks himself upside the head for being such an insensitive idiot and waits for Tetsu to throw him out when he hears Tetsu’s voice again. 

“But I never wished for her to be gone forever because – because –“ Tetsu pauses here, voice quivering something awful and Daiki feels an invisible fist closing around his heart and squeezing it tight. It is because he never once heard that miserable sound coming from Tetsu’s end, but when he does, he immediately realizes he doesn’t like hearing it. 

He turns his head slowly until he’s got an eyeful of Tetsu’s hair, sweeping his gaze down to look at the side of Tetsu’s face, the quiver of Tetsu’s lips as Tetsu tries, and fails, to keep his emotion locked deep within. Daiki knows this because as it is, he’s probably one of the few people who could read Tetsu perfectly, the way Tetsu’s able to do when it comes to reading him, too. 

“ -- because when they’re gone, that’s when you’ll know how important they are to you. Eventually you’re going to miss their presence, the way they fuss over you and then you’d realize it’s not an unpleasant thing afterall, because they were only doing it because they care about you, and I –“ Tetsu pauses again and that’s it for Daiki. He grabs Tetsu by the shoulders and pulls him close, feels the way Tetsu’s body is shaking in his arms and for a split second, he thought Tetsu will pull away. But he didn’t and instead he shifts to bury his face against Daiki’s neck, fingers gripping the front of Daiki’s shirt as he sobs quietly against Daiki. 

“I’m sorry,” he tells Tetsu’s hair as he holds Tetsu close. There’s nothing more to say other than that, repeating his apologies against Tetsu’s hair as Tetsu allows himself to be cradled inside the safety of Daiki’s embrace. 

“I am g-going to miss her, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu sobs into Daiki’s chest and it’s all Daiki could do not to bury his face firmly against Tetsu’s neck and cry with him too. Instead, he rocks Tetsu in his arms and whispers,

“I know, I _know_ ,” he says, locking Tetsu inside his arms, and keeps him there.

 

 

 


End file.
